Dorothy "Dottie" McGrail
Dorothy "Dottie" McGrail is an intrepid woman ace pilot who flew into "Jumanji" through a hole in the sky while attempting a solo flight around the world. She appears in "Air Judy". Appearance Likely due to time distortion, she presumably flew into "Jumanji" before WW2, but she can be seen flying over modern day Brantford after she manages to exit the game through the same hole in the sky. As an Interwar pilot, she's equally anachronistic compared to the turn-of-the-century world of "Jumanji" and the modern outside world. Personality Dottie is a totally radical woman with a lot of very fiery attitude such as when she pretends to betray the main trio in order to escape Ibsen, and a crash language compared to everyone else, being the first character to say words like "dead" and "butts". Whenever she has trouble with the plane engine, she simply takes out a hammer and smashes it on. Of course, this doesn't help when she has wing trouble. Role In "Air Judy", Peter and Judy decide to enter "Jumanji", encounter Alan and are shocked when an airplane comes flying right at them. It misses them and crashes revealing a woman named Dottie who got sucked into the game. She believes she's in Bermuda. Judy makes a deal with her: if they fix her plane, she'll fly them out of "Jumanji". Judy fixes a hole in the wing with a leaf and sap and Dottie flies the group away just as a herd of Wildebeests attack. Dottie starts to believe them, but a sudden hailstorm forces a crash-landing on a cloud. The cloud conceals a Jumaki village, what Alan terms as one of the most dangerous creatures in all of "Jumanji". The Jumakis plan to drop them off the platform, but when Judy saves an egg from falling off the platform, the Jumakis change their minds. The Black Cloud shows up and is revealed to be a blimp controlled by Ibsen who is the true enemy that the Jumaki have been dealing with. The kids, Alan and Dottie launch an unsuccessful attack on Ibsen trying to destroy the blimp, but fail and are caught by a steel claw Ibsen deploys. Ibsen reveals he plans to use the captured Jumakis to power his newest machine and the group notices a hole in the sky and realize that it must be how Dottie got there. Ibsen confirms that, but says the hole will soon close. Dottie apparently betrays them, but in reality she tricks Ibsen and helps the others escape the blimp. Dottie gets everyone back to the Jumaki village, then takes off, unwilling to help and risk the hole in the sky closing. She offers them to come with her, but Judy and Peter decide to stay and help and Alan gives up his chance to go home to do the same. After Ibsen's blimp is destroyed, the hole in the sky closes and they're not sure if Dottie made it through, but hope so. Back home, Judy turns in her science project and outside, Dottie flies across the sky having made it back, but Judy doesn't see her as she's not looking at the time. In "Young Alan", when Judy and Peter were observing projected memories of their past "Jumanji" adventures during their time travel, their encounter with Dottie was one of them. Gallery Air Judy.jpg|Jumakis threaten the trio and Dottie. Jumanji Dottie Memory.jpg|Remembering Dottie. Behind the scenes *Dottie is a rather obvious homage of Amelia Earhart, although her final destination is Paris, like Charles Lindbergh. *Her full name, Dorothy McGrail is a parody of the character Dorothy Gale from the Wizard of OZ and draws several comparisons; *While wishing to discover more than life has to offer, Dorothy crash landing in a parallel world that exceeds her expectations after entering a high altitude in the sky. *Antagonistic Flying Monkeys appearing in OZ, while Ibsen invents one in the animated series (Monkeys in the 1995 film even watch the 1939 Wizard of OZ film, where Dorothy is captured by Flying Monkeys). Category:TV Series Characters Category:Females